Getting off on the Wrong Hoof
This is the epic quest about an evil wizard, a powerful demon, and an unicorn. Walkthrough Starting the Quest To start the quest travel to Lumbrige, then go west, and just outside the town you will find a wizard named Wizard Fizzlethrorp. Talk to him, and Fizzlethrorp will say that he has been watching the unicorn for several days and thinks he's figured out how to gain their trust but he needs you to gather some items for him. The items that he needs you to get are some magical shampoo, issue 27 of Mage's Life Magazine, a fancy wizard hat, and some honey-glazed doughnuts. You think that these are some strange items but don't argue. Getting the items To get the items the wizards' needs you need to travel to the dangerous Wilderness. After you have crossed the Wilderness line you have to head north to the Chaos Temple. After reaching the temple head west a a little bit and you will find a portal go through it. One you go through the portal you will find yourself in a courtyard right outside a wonderful-looking tower. Walk up to the door of the tower and knock. After knocking a voice will say to you that to enter the tower you must gain the wizards' trust. To gain the wizards' trust you must slay a group of evil imps that have been stealing the wizards' honey-glazed doughnuts. After you kill the imps go inside the tower and talk to a wizard by a big booth just inside the tower. Talk to the wizard and tell him that you need Some Magical Shampoo, issue 27 of Mage's Life magazine, a fancy wizard hat, and some honey-glazed doughnuts. He gives them to you for free as a "thank you" for slaying the imps. Gaining the Unicorn's Trust After getting the items go back through the portal and you will be teleported right in front of wizard Fizzlethrorp. The wizard will walk over to you and say how long it took you and how much time you wasted. Then you will ask him how these odd items will help get the unicorn to trust them which the wizard then replies that the items don't help at all he just need you to do his shopping. After you go on and on and on about how much time he wasted by having you get his shopping done he laughs and tells you its time to go. He says to meet him in the center of the forest with a Unicorn Whistle (which you can get by killing unicorns). When you arrive at the center of the forest the wizard tells you too blow the whistle you blow it and Pegasus gallops into the clearing at the center of the forest. Your drop drops in amazement at the size of the animal and then the wizard tells you to pet him. You pet the unicorn and you gain his trust you ask the wizard how he knew it was that simple but he just smiled and tells you to get on the unicorns back. Facing the demon and the dark wizard You get on the unicorns back the wizard hops on too and tells the unicorn where to take them. He oddly knows where to go and gallops at top speed to some ancient ruins where you find the wizard and the demon all ready summoned. The unicorn enchants your armour with some type of magic and you feel power great power. The wizard tells you that you have to defeat the wizard while the unicorn tackles the demon. After defeating the wizard you gain a huge reward from the wizard. Rewards * 17,000 coins * Rare wizard robes *